lightning_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Onyx
Bellatrix "Bella" Thunderbane is an S-class Lightning Dragon Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein she is a member of Team Bella and Team Natsu. She serves as a love interest for Rogue Cheney. Appearance Bella has deep purple eyes and frizzy/curly black hair tied back in a ponytail with two strand shanging in her face. She has tanned skin with her dark purple guild mark on her right shoulder blade. After the mission on Galuna Island, Bella gains a lightning shaped scar across her left eye. Bella typically wears black and dark purple clothes that cover most of her body except for her right shoulder blade, where her guild mark is located. On the day Bella joined Fairy Tail, her shirt lost its right sleeve. She still wears it at times. Personality Bella is fearless and loyal with a fiery temper and an impulsive streak. She is not someone to be underestimated. Her presence is described as a lightning bolt. She becomes irked when people remark that she resembles Gray Fullbuster. Bella is a friend of Erza, but does not like it when Erza seems heartless. The two are considered the strongest female members of Fairy Tail. Bella can be serious if she wants to, and she despises perverts. This leads her to hit Gray Fullbuster everytime he removes his clothes in front of her. This does not mean she hates Gray; during the mission on Galuna Island she became upset when he planned to use Ice Shell and was relieved he was alright after the battle. History Bella was from the same village as Gray Fullbuster until the demon Deliora killed her parents and supposedly her sister. Ur, Gray, and Lyon found Bella among the ruins, but she ran away from them immediately. Bella grew up with only her wolf Zeus for a while, living on what they could find or steal, until an S-class Mage named Rosalynn Stormthorn found them. Rosalynn taught Bella Storm Magic and Lightning Make. When Rosalynn died, Bella inherited her Opening Key. Bella and Zeus joined the Wild Hunt guild until she was fourteen, when they left. They went guildless for a year until a few days after Bella's fifteenth birthday, they joined the Fairy Tail Guild. A few days later she beat up Jace Dispel and became friends with him. Over three years later, Lucy Heartfilia joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and the unofficial Team Natsu was formed, which Bella, Jace, and Zeus were a part of along with Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, and Natsu Dragneel. Magic and Abilities Lightning Make: a type of Molding Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate lightning to do their bidding. It's a part of Storm Magic, so Bella calls herself a Storm Mage. *Lightning Resistance: lightning based spells dont have an affect on Bella at first, but the more lightning spells are used against her, the more effective the lightning spells have on her *Lightning Make: Lightning Bolt: Bella makes orbs of lightning to throw at the enemy. *Lightning Make: Shield: Bella created a lightning shield. Summoning: Bella can summon three Thunder Snakes to help her in combat. The Thunder Snakes are like a mix of cobras and rattlesnakes; they have hoods like cobras and a rattle like rattlesnakes. This shell stores lightning to tase the enemy. Trivia *Bella was named after the star Bellatrix in the constellation Orion. *As noted by Gray Fullbuster, Bella frequently experiences deja vu